


Lost and Found

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Sex Tapes, Sex Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware of letting that private sex video you've made fall into Ruki's hands. He will watch it, you know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Uruha/Kai, implied Uruha/Kai/Ruki
> 
> Written for the [GazettE kink/porn meme](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html) for the request: _Two Gazemen make a supposed-to-be-private sex video together, which ends up in the hands of a third bandmate. (The video could also have been made by a Gazeman with his boy toy from another band)._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

It had been a hectic day. There had been some hiccups with equipment, of course, just two hours before the start of the live, but the staff had somehow managed to work around it, to everyone's relief, and the live had been fairly painless and a lot of fun. There had also been more than the usual running around and pulling out bags and moving things around...

... and that was probably how the mystery dvd disc had ended up in Ruki's bag.

He hadn't noticed it at the venue, had just stuffed his things into the bag after changing back into his clothes. It wasn't until he was alone in his hotel room that and he was rummaging around to get that extra pack of cigarettes he knew he had in there that he found the unmarked disc.

He picked it out of its sleeve and held it up to the light for closer examination. It was not an empty disc, he could see. Was it something someone wanted him to see? But then that someone would have said something, right? Although, after a day like that, it could have been forgotten.

Ruki lit a cigarette and slid the disc into his laptop to have a look.

Soon, he forgot all about smoking.

It was a video, recorded with a handheld cam, so it was slightly shaky but still with quite good picture quality. The sound wasn't too bad either, and Ruki could hear every moan and sigh and whispered word as long as the camera was close to the people in the video.

There was a nipple being teased with a finger, then licked... and if he wasn't mistaken, that was Uruha's mouth. And that was Kai whispering that it felt good.

Ruki looked guiltily towards the door, as if worrying that someone would walk in on him watching his friends' sex video. He knew he should turn it off, at least until he knew if they'd intended for him to see it, but damn... He was too curious, and he wanted to know if they were actually going all the way in front of a camera.

The camera was put on a table or something while Kai's shirt was pulled off completely, and that was definitely Uruha's necklace swinging in the air as its wearer moved to lean over Kai. 

Ruki knew Uruha and Kai had a thing together, but he'd never asked how often or how serious it was. But watching them kiss, he could see that there were definitely real emotions there. The kissing soon evolved to more nipple-licking, and Kai's deep moans seemed to echo in Ruki's empty room. They didn't diminish when Uruha moved lower, and Ruki leaned closer to the screen as Uruha pulled Kai's underwear down to reveal his cock.

Hot damn! Ruki'd known that Kai was well-endowed - it would have been hard to miss considering they'd shared hotel rooms, tour buses, and dressing rooms for years. But he'd never really seen Kai fully hard, ready for action. It was definitely impressing Ruki, and he licked his lips unconsciously.

It was with a slight pang of envy he watched Uruha lick that gorgeous cock, then kiss the tip before letting it slide between his lips. Uruha was enjoying himself, moaning and slurping happily over Kai's cock, and Ruki shifted in his seat, trousers far too tight over his erection.

Reluctantly, Ruki pressed stop and closed the laptop. He needed to do something about his hard-on, and he was not going to watch his friends while he did it. Thinking about them was another thing entirely. It wouldn't be the first time, anyway.

The next day, the band got an early start, travelling to another city. They were all in the same van, and Ruki eyed Uruha and Kai from time to time, trying to figure out if he got the disc by accident. They seemed to be no different, though, playing video games as usual, cracking jokes and teasing Reita. The evidence was not conclusive, Ruki decided. Maybe they were trying to give him time to watch it?

That evening Ruki unpacked his stuff in a new hotel room, got into the bed with the laptop, and started the video where he'd left off.

The sucking didn't go on for long, and Ruki felt a little disappointed. He wouldn't have minded watching Kai's cock a bit longer. But he wasn't disappointed for long, because Kai flipped Uruha over, pulled his jeans down and closed his hand on Uruha's already hard cock. It was amazing to hear Uruha's soft, dark voice utter all those naughty words, and Ruki was a bit surprised. He couldn't remember that Uruha was that vocal in bed... not that he and Uruha had done it a lot, but it had been really good, he remembered. Of course, it was a few years ago, and they'd been younger, less experienced. Nevertheless, he refused to believe that Kai was better than he was at sucking cock... But oh! That was impressive! Kai took Uruha's entire cock into his mouth, down his throat. 

Ruki found himself really wishing that the disc ended up in is hands on purpose, because he wouldn't mind getting into this action.

The next day, he found it even more difficult to not think of what he'd watched. Every time he saw Uruha or Kai, he could almost hear their moans again, could far too easily picture a cock between their lips, and a couple of fingers in Uruha's arse. 

Ruki knew he was getting too distracted when Uruha looked questioningly at him. "What's wrong?"

Ruki shook his head. "Nothing. Just... thinking." He really couldn't tell him that he'd watched him and Kai have sex, could he? And it wasn't a lie - he had been thinking. A lot.

Uruha shrugged. "Okay," he said and smiled, turning back to his guitar.

This live was in a venue large enough to have more than one shower, and afterwards, when Ruki found himself only feet away from Kai's naked body, his gaze kept straying to Kai's cock. It wasn't really hard, though it wasn't entirely flaccid either. Was Kai getting hard from playing on stage? Ruki wondered how many times Uruha had sucked him off after a live.

Kai flashed him a grin as he stepped out of the shower, and Ruki could only smile back. "Great live!" Kai said and turned, presenting the sight of his naked arse to Ruki as he left. Ruki blinked, wondering if Kai had meant to show off his body like that, or if it was just wishful thinking on Ruki's part.

Two days later, Ruki noticed Uruha and Kai whispering in their seats. Kai had been looking through his bag three times, which was nothing unusual. But then he turned to Uruha and shook his head. "Can't find it," Ruki heard him whisper, a slight note of urgency in his voice.

"It can't just be gone," Uruha whispered back. "Do you think anyone took it?

"God, I hope not! We'd be in so much trouble then!" Kai sighed and started taking everything out of his bag. "It would have been safer in your bag..."

Ruki had a feeling they were talking about the disc, and thought about letting them know he had it. But... later. Not in the van. At least now he knew that they hadn't intended for him to watch it. It really shouldn't make him as disappointed as it did, he thought and turned away to watch the landscape passing by.

But in the evening, he still hadn't said anything about it, instead closing himself up inside his room. He was just going to watch a little more. Then he'd give it back, pretending that he had no idea what was on it. He was a pervert, he knew that, but it wasn't like it would make a huge difference, right? He'd already watched a lot of it...

He really hadn't planned on watching all of it. And he certainly hadn't intended to finger himself while watching Uruha fuck Kai, that big, gorgeous cock bouncing and leaking pre-come all over Kai's stomach. Uruha was moaning lustfully, and the sound went straight down to Ruki's balls, and when he moved the camera to take a shot of his cock sliding in and out of Kai's arse, Ruki wished he could trade places with either of them. Both of them.

That night, Ruki came harder than he'd done in a long time, and had to wipe come off the desk. At least he'd missed the laptop. 

The next day, Ruki found it harder than expected to figure out a way to return the disc. If he gave it to one of them, he was practically announcing that he knew what was on it, how else would he know whom it belonged to? He could announce that he'd found a blank dvd disc, but if someone else claimed it, he couldn't really say it belonged to Uruha and Kai, could he? But then he found himself alone in the dressing room and quickly put the disc in Kai's bag, slipping it under the sweater on the top.

It took about an hour before Kai found it, and he immediately poked Uruha, holding the disc in his hand. They exchanged relieved looks, but then looked suspiciously around the room. Of course, they had to know someone had returned it. When Kai's gaze fell on Ruki, he couldn't resist smiling and nodding at him. _Yeah, it was me. Yeah, I've watched it. Yeah, I want you..._ Ruki licked his upper lip slowly, and he could see understanding dawn on Kai's face.

Kai stuffed the disc deep inside his bag, and grabbed Uruha's arm, dragging him out of the room. Ten minutes later, they returned and Uruha casually grabbed his guitar and sat down next to Ruki, Kai opposite them. 

Kai smiled. "So. Do you have any plans for tonight, after the live?" he asked Ruki.

"Um... no?" Ruki felt a little nervous. He was either going to get his head chewed off, or they were going to invite him for more pleasurable activities.

Uruha leaned close. "Good," he whispered in Ruki's ear. "Because I'm sure we can keep you busy all night long."

There was a reason Ruki licked just about anything he could during the live that evening, and he couldn't help but feel Uruha up on stage. Just practising for later.


End file.
